


Symptoms of Madness

by mej_kwikster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Cocaine, Comeplay, Drug-Induced Sex, Edging, Exhibitionism, Felching, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Louis, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Riding in the bathtub motherfuckers, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Subdrop, Subspace, Top Louis, Wow, basically harry gets gets high off of sex and daddy louis is there to take care of him, but daddy takes care of business, daddy gets high, harry is a slutty drunk, i need jesus, mostly anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mej_kwikster/pseuds/mej_kwikster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been going well for the past couple months, considering. At least, that's how it seems.</p><p>Or,<br/>The one where Louis is afraid to say what he feels, and Harry will pretend everything is okay, if it means he'll still be the one Louis comes home to. </p><p>[Relatively canon-compliant. Takes place throughout WWA Tour.] </p><p>(Title from "Hold You In My Arms" by Ray Lamontagne.)</p><p>*DISCLAIMER: I have no affiliation with One Direction, or any of its members. I am not suggesting that what I have written is based on actual events. I only use the term 'Canon-Compliant' because what I have written occurs during real past-events. What I write is not my opinion, but my imagination. I appreciate criticism, but any and all hate messages will be disregarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You nervous, love?" Louis coos, sliding his hand gently up and down Harry's arm.

They're about an hour from going on stage for the first show of their third consecutive tour. They'd arrived in Colombia the previous day, jet-lagged and exhausted.

"A little.." Harry mumbles, leaning over to dig his face into Louis' neck. He inhales the older boy's sweet scent, loving how he always smelled faintly of smoke and black tea. He is so lucky to have Louis in his life, but he isn't so convinced the older boy believes it like he used to.

Louis hums, pulling Harry tighter against his body. He loves the sense of privacy when they are surrounded only by the people who really know them.

Liam and Niall are sat on the opposite couch, playing some form of a card game, Zayn's in the corner of the room on the phone, presumably with his mum by the tone of the conversation, and the rest of the immediate tour crew are spread throughout the halls, Paul and Preston standing near the doors "just in case."

"How much time do we have?" Louis whispers, wanting to hear the answer from Harry.

"Lou, the clock's right there- Oh." Harry pauses, understanding the question. "Enough." He smirks, nibbling against Louis' collarbone.

"Hey, hey- None of that! I'm not getting yelled at again because of your bloody hickeys!"

Harry chuckles, looking up at Louis. "So?" He shifts, starting to get up from the couch.

"Yeah, okay- Let's go to the dressing room." Louis mumbles, standing up as well.

As unnecessary as the multiple dressing rooms seemed (they usually all ended up in one room), Louis was silently thankful that they offered the opportunity to have a quiet and private room for just Harry and him.

As he opened the heavy door to the main hallway, Louis jumped at a loud shout.

"Oi! Where are you two going?" Paul walks over, an unimpressed look on his face.

"You really want the answer to that?" Louis raises his eyebrows, earning a chuckle from Harry.

"C'mon lads, you've got less than an hour 'till stage time." Paul motions for them to sit back down.

Louis puts a hand on his hip and looks up at Paul, "Mate, if you don't let us go, we'll do it in this room honest to god."

Paul shakes his head, "Alright, fine. Be back on time or I'll drag you out there myself." He says, holding up the ring that holds keys to all of the backstage rooms.

"Thanks, Pauly!" Harry beams sarcastically, taking off down the hall alongside Louis.

"Finally." Louis mutters, closing the dressing room door behind them.

The rooms were certainly a step up from the previous two tours. They'd covered the cold cinderblock walls with black tapestries, and even put in candles and a large leather couch. Granted, the candles weren't lit, but who was Louis without his lighter? He pulls the cheap plastic tool out of his pocket, lighting the wicks on the tropical-scented candles.

"Proper romantic, huh?" Harry chuckles, tugging his black shirt over his head.

Louis helps, tossing the soft fabric onto the carpet. He traces his fingertips down Harry's sides, breathing in the younger boy's sweet, vanilla scent.

"Lou?" Harry mumbles, breathing hot air against Louis' ear.

"Hm?" Louis hums in response, working on unbuttoning the skin tight jeans that covered the younger boy's legs.

"Can I suck you off?" Harry whispers, looking at Louis with blown pupils.

Louis' body gives an involuntary shudder at the thought, "Of course, love." Louis pulls his own shirt off to keep from getting anything on it.

Harry kneels down, quickly fumbling with the button and zipper on Louis' jeans.

Louis loves this about him. The way that whenever Harry gets nervous or anxious about something, the thing that calms him down best is pleasing Louis. Louis remembers how odd he found it when they first became a thing, but he grew to understand (and appreciate) the behaviour.

Harry finally manages to pull Louis' jeans and briefs down to his knees, just enough to free his now-hard cock. He nearly drools at the sight.

They haven't had sex in days, having been too busy packing and rehearsing for the tour. Harry knows that Louis needs it as bad as he does, too. He'd noticed how on edge the older boy had seemed lately, but hasn't been able to figure out why.

Louis fights back a loud moan at the feeling of Harry's warm lips surrounding his cock, only to be taken in further by the boy's entire mouth.

Harry is an expert at giving head, honestly. The way he puts all of his energy and focus into making Louis feel incredible. Louis can still hardly believe he was like that even without experience.

He thinks back to the first time Harry sucked him off, they were still in that bloody X-Factor house, two in the morning, /and/ they had a performance the next day. Harry used to sneak into his room when everyone else had gone to bed. He remembers how Harry had asked so timidly if he could give Louis a blowjob, having clearly never done it before. Louis still remembers how hard it was to keep from shouting at the way Harry worked his mouth, making all the right moves until he had Louis releasing into his mouth.

So there was that. Harry Styles, natural-born god at giving head.

Louis snaps back into the present when he feels a pit of heat stirring beneath his stomach. Not even two minutes had passed and Louis is already on the brink of coming.

He feels fucking eighteen again.

"Harry- Haz, I'm gonna-" Louis whines, thrusting involuntarily into the boy's puffy mouth. Harry shows no signs of stopping, but continues on, moving one of his hands to massage Louis' balls, and God-

That was it. Louis tries to stifle his moan by biting onto his own hand, but can't help the sound that comes out of his mouth.

His thrusts slow as he finishes releasing into Harry's mouth.

Harry licks him clean, before pulling off and swallowing the contents in his mouth.

Louis' breathing slows, and he massages his hands through Harry's soft hair.

"Wow." Louis sighs, pulling his jeans the rest of the way off, and sitting down next to Harry on the carpet. "Think it's your turn now, love." He chuckles, motioning to the prominent bulge pressing against Harry's briefs.

"Wanna try something.." Harry mumbles, sliding the fabric off and moving to the couch.

Louis follows, waiting for instructions. Harry positions himself against the cushions, motioning for Louis to straddle his lap.

"Yeah?" Louis smirks, looking up at Harry.

Harry nods, putting his hands on Louis' soft hips to hold him in place.

"Want you to grind on me, Lou." Harry mumbles, moving his thumbs in little circles on Louis' hips.

Louis moves his hands so they're holding onto the back of the couch, before he starts to grind down in little figure-eights on Harry's lap. He's still a bit sore from having just come, but seeing Harry's face makes it all worth it.

The boy has his head thrown back against the cushions, and it was taking all of Louis' strength to not suck bruises all over his exposed neck.

Harry's already fully hard, his cock bobbing up and down with the motions.

"Look so good, baby-" Louis coos, pressing down deeper against Harry's cock.

"Lou, I'm- I-" Harry gasps out, digging his nails into Louis' hips.

"I know, love- I know-" Louis mutters back, moving one of his hands around Harry's dripping cock. "Gonna come for me, babe?" He whispers, giving a few tugs along the member.

"Shit, yeah- Lou, Lou-" Harry gasps, digging his nails so far into Louis' skin he was sure the bruises would last for days.

Louis continues stroking Harry as he releases onto Louis' stomach, and comes down from his high.

Louis spots a conveniently placed box of tissues, and grabs a few to wipe himself and Harry off.

Harry stands up, putting his clothes back on. "Thanks, Lou." He mumbles, reaching over to plant a soft kiss on the older boy's lips.

"Of course, love. You feel better?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow.

He knows Harry can't help but be nervous for the first show of the tour, but hopefully he helped to take some of the edge off.

"Yeah. Loads.." Harry smiles, pulling his shirt over his head.

When they are fully dressed, both boys head back to the main room and grab some water and crisps, before heading to the /actual/ dressing room to get their wires and what-not on.

Harry puts a bandana around his messy, tangled hair, looking to Louis for his approval.

"Looks lovely." Louis smiles, putting his earpiece in. "You ready?" He winks.

Only five more minutes and they'd be on in front of forty thousand people. Harry is suddenly very glad he had swallowed, because now is /definitely/ not the time for cum in his hair.

\-----

After the show, Louis and Zayn ride back to the hotel in Bus 1, while Harry, Liam, and Niall take the second.

Harry has grown to understand that smoking a bit with Zayn helps Louis to relax after a show or a long day, so they sort of reserve Bus 1 for that. Not that it was just Louis and Zayn- Harry joined them every now and then, as well as Liam and some of the crew. Niall had done it a few times but he's never been much of a fan of the stuff.

But Harry does think it is important for Louis to get to spend some one on one time with Zayn, they're good for each other, and he can always count on Zayn to tell him what Louis won't say himself.

Harry's bus arrives a few minutes earlier to the hotel, so he goes ahead and carries his and Louis' bags up to the room.

The hotel isn't as fancy as some they had stayed in, but all Harry really cares about is showering and getting to sleep. He goes ahead and starts the shower, figuring Louis will join him when he gets back.

No more than five minutes later, Harry is met with a rush of cool air as Louis slides open the shower curtain and steps in.

Harry turns around to greet him, "Hey.." He smiles.

"Hello." Louis whispers, sliding his hands along Harry's hips and reaching up to greet the boy with a kiss.

Harry grabs his conditioner bottle and shifts out of the way, so Louis can wash himself.

Louis stands under the hot water, and takes the bottle from Harry, pouring some conditioner into his own hand. He runs it through Harry's wet locks, gently massaging his scalp.

Harry melts into the touch, he's a sucker for anything involving his hair. Louis combs his fingers through, making sure to coat all of his hair.

"Keep growing your hair like this and I'll be able to braid it by the end of the tour." Louis chuckles, moving his hands to Harry's shoulders and rubbing deep circles with his thumbs.

"French?" Harry questions, leaning his head back.

"Whatever you want, love." Louis smiles.

\-----

After they get dried off, Harry sends his mum a text about the show, and gets into bed.

He pulls out a book he had meant to start on the plane, and opens the first page. It isn't so much of a story or a novel, but a collection of poems.

"No Matter The Wreckage" is the title, written in simple, brown text on the cover. He actually borrowed the book from Gemma, who had it collecting dust on her shelf. Anyways...

He reads through the first poem, inhaling the scent from the cigarette Louis is smoking on the balcony.

It's odd, the way he disapproves of the habit, yet revels in the way Louis always smells faintly of smoke and tobacco.

Not to mention that the stuff often has Harry reaching for his inhaler.

"You don't want to miss a thing."

Is the last line of the poem. Harry likes it. He also has that Aerosmith song now stuck in his head.

It's a good poem though, about two lives coming together.

He remembers the way his and Louis' did the same, how they still do.

First it was the addition of another toothbrush, extra hair product showing up in the shower. It was collecting Louis' laundry on the way to the washer, because he was doing a load anyways. It was picking out sheets and cutlery, and figuring out who's half-empty cup of tea had been left on the dresser for two weeks. (It was always Louis')

Sometimes Harry pretended to be annoyed by Louis' habit of not cleaning up after himself, and leaving things scattered throughout the house, but in the end he always found himself enjoying being the one to clean up after the boy. He still is, too.

Only now it isn't really in their own home. It's reminding Louis that the cigarette butts belong in an ashtray, not on the dresser of a five star hotel room. That empty water bottles go in the recycling, not on the floor. It's a bit of a learning process.

Louis walks back into the room, sliding the glass door shut behind him.

"Whatcha reading?" He asks, picking up the book.

"Got it from Gem," Harry explains.

Louis gives a nod, and sets the book down on the bed stand.

The clock reads twelve-forty in the morning, which really isn't bad, especially considering they have the day off tomorrow. He lifts the blankets up, sliding in next to Harry.

After nearly two hours of Louis' constant shifting and turning, Harry sits up and reaches over to turn on a dim light. "Lou?"

Louis rolls over, again.

"M'sorry, babe. Thought you were asleep." He mutters, looking over at Harry.

"What's up?" Harry looks concerned, moving so his chin and hands are resting on Louis' torso, looking up at the boy.

Louis shakes his head, "I'm fine, think it's just adrenaline from the show." He replies lightly, moving a hand down to toy with Harry's messy hair.

Harry sighs, trailing his fingertips along the hem of Louis' briefs. "Can I help?" He mumbles, innocently raising an eyebrow.

Louis feels a shudder run through his body as he quickly nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, okay-" He whispers.

Harry slides off the soft cotton, exposing Louis to the cool air.

"Relax.." Harry whispers, pressing little kisses to Louis' hipbone. Louis' body reluctantly obeys, relaxing into the mattress and letting Harry do his thing.

Harry wastes no time, holding Louis' cock in his hand and praising it with little kitten licks, until it was hard enough to stay up. He leans forward, wrapping his lips around just the head and massaging it with his tongue.

"Stop teasing-" Louis pants, using all of his willpower to not buck up into Harry's mouth.

Harry senses his impatience, and moves his hands to hold Louis' hips in place.

He takes Louis in deeper, keeps going until he's reached the back of his throat. He bobs up and down, accidentally slipping off. Louis' cock gives a twitch, spreading pre-cum across Harry's chin.

Louis moans at the sight, bucking up for more.

Harry's lips find their way back around the leaking cock, his tongue pressing against the underside. He can feel each of the blue veins that stood against the flushed skin. Harry presses against the veins with his tongue, blocking the blood flow.

"Harry- Please-" Louis whines, fidgeting under Harry's grasp.

He relieves the pressure, circling his tongue around the shaft. He goes deep again, keeps going until his nose is touching Louis' belly, and then he hums around him, sending vibrations through Louis' body.

Louis' so close, and Harry lets go of his hips, letting him know he's okay.

Louis reaches his hands down to grip his fingers in Harry's hair, and holds his head in place as he starts fucking into Harry's hot mouth. He can feel Harry gag, but the lack of a signal tells him to keep going.

Harry opens up his throat, and sucks on Louis' cock to add even more pressure.

"Shit, Harry!" He gasps, speeding up in his thrusts.

Harry takes it all, not minding in the least that there's a mixture of cum and saliva dripping from his mouth and that his eyes are brimmed with tears.

Louis feels the familiar heat in the pit of his stomach, and rides into Harry's mouth until he's releasing down the boy's throat.

Harry licks him clean, and crawls back up to the pillows.

Louis is lying spent, his chest flushed a reddish-pink. "You're amazing. So good-" He pants, looking over at Harry.

The younger boy just smiles, responding with a soft kiss.

\-----

Harry wakes to the sound of a hideously loud alarm, combined with Louis' annoyed groan. He watches as the older boy grabs his phone to turn off the alarm, and rolls back over.

Harry turns so he's facing Louis, reaching a hand out to brush the fringe from Louis' eyes. Louis opens his cerulean eyes at the touch, looking up at Harry.

"C'mon, Lou.." Harry mumbles sleepily, removing his hand and sitting up against the headboard.

"'S too early for this shit." Louis groans, shoving his face back into the warm pillow.

They have the entire day, why on earth do they need to leave at six in the morning? He's pretty sure his sleep totaled an hour.

If that.

Louis looks over, watching as Harry pads his way to the bathroom, completely naked, and turns on the bright light. He can hear as the boy shuffles around, brushing his teeth and such.

Louis can sleep a bit more. He can just brush his teeth on the plane. With that, he closes his eyes again, and drifts back to sleep.

 

"Lou.." Louis opens his eyes to see a half-dressed Harry standing over him.

"Hm?" He groans, pulling the sheets up.

Harry stops him, leaning down to greet him with a minty kiss. "Up." He demands, pressing a second kiss to the boy's dry lips.

Louis sighs, and finally sits up, pulling the sheets back.

Thankfully, they'd hardly opened their bags the previous night, making packing up an easy task.

Louis heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put some deodorant on, before pulling out a tee shirt and some joggers for the plane.

He'll kill the first person with a camera that dares to snap a photo.

On the short ride to the airport, the empty streets give Louis the opportunity to roll the window down and have his first smoke of the day without being mobbed.

He bathes in the warm breeze that meets his skin, blowing smoke out into the air. Harry is curled into his side, sleepily playing with a frayed thread on the hem of Louis' shirt.

It's all very peaceful.

When they arrive at the airport, the boys are quickly escorted to their jet, where the stairs are already down and the sound of the engine is deafening.

Louis steps onto the metal stairs, Harry following closely behind, as they enter the aircraft.

He heads straight to the only seat with room enough for two people, and waits for Harry to lay down first.

After Harry's made himself comfortable on his back, Louis climbs on top of the boy, and lays out along his slender body.

Standard cuddling position assumed.

His eyes slowly drift shut as he watches the other boys load the plane and take their seats. All that matters is the steady rhythm of Harry's heartbeat in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this whole chapter takes place over the course of two days and it's all sex sex sex but chapter 3 is where you'll start to see it get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in all honesty, these first couple chapters are basically 10k words of pure smut, but I promise ~the plot thickens~ in the next few!!

After a long day of flights, bus rides and settling into the new hotel, Harry is exhausted, and he can tell that Louis is too.

After he explores the room with Louis, Harry heads into the (insanely massive) bathroom, and starts running the (also massive) bath. 

Forget room for two people, it could probably fit four. 

He adds some of the hotel's complimentary rose bath soak, and goes out to get Louis from the balcony. 

"Hey." Harry mumbles, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist from behind. The older boy is finishing the last of his cigarette, looking out at the ocean from their balcony. 

"Hello." Louis whispers, dropping the remains of the cigarette onto the ground and stomping out the smoke. He turns around to face Harry, giving the boy a light peck on the lips. 

"C'mon.." Harry leads him towards the bath, reaching to close the door behind them.  
"Wait!" Louis pipes up, running back into the room. He returns with a bottle of red wine, and two glasses.  
"We're getting charged, might as well drink it." Louis winked, setting the glasses down. He opens up the bottle, pouring a decent amount into both of the glasses. 

"Cheers." He smiles, handing Harry a glass, and clinking it with his own. They both take a few sips of the drinks, before setting them back on the sink. 

"You're amazing, you know that?" Louis questions Harry, motioning to the steaming bath. 

"You've mentioned it.." Harry mumbles, toying with the hem on Louis' shirt. Louis meets his touch, pulling the fabric up and over his head. He pulls his joggers off, then, followed by his briefs. 

Harry starts removing his own clothes, watching as Louis steps into the bath and sinks down into the water. They haven't taken a nice bath together in a while, and Harry kind of loves them. 

After he's stripped down, Harry steps into the water, sitting down to straddle Louis' lap. 

They're surrounded by the scent of roses with a hint of vanilla, with steam rising up and curling the ends of their hair. Harry leans forward, placing his hands against the edge of the bath on either side of Louis' shoulders.

"Wanna ride you." He whispers, leaving a tingle of warm breath along the shell of Louis' ear. Louis shifts under the weight of Harry's body, trailing his hands lightly down the boy's waist. He looks up at Harry's needy face, tracing his thumbs over the laurels inked into the boy's hips. The room is quiet, apart from the sound of rippling water and soft breaths. 

Louis nods, "Yeah, okay love." He whispers, moving a hand down to his own cock. 

Harry whines, grabbing Louis' hand and stopping him in his movement. Louis understands, putting both hands back on Harry, wrapping his fingers around to hold onto his milky-white arse. 

Harry sets to work on the older boy's cock, sliding his hand gently over the member in the clear water. 

He's slow in his actions, moving just enough to give Louis the friction that he needs, but not so much that he makes a mess of the water. 

Louis closes his eyes and leans his head back against the porcelain, soaking up the feeling. He digs his nails into Harry's soft skin, giving the boy just enough of an edge to speed up in his movement.

Louis' cock is standing firm now, looking a deep red under the water. Harry moves his hands back to the edge of the bath, and grinds down against Louis. 

Louis moves one of hands to wrap around and rub his fingers against Harry's hole. He waits for the boy to still, before pressing an eager finger in.

Harry presses back against the digit, trying desperately to reach his prostate. Sensing the boy's impatience, Louis quickly adds another finger.

Harry starts to ride down on Louis' fingers, moving hips back and forth in the hope of finding a bit more friction. 

The older boy finally starts to move his fingers, curling them up around the curve inside of Harry. It is all very slippery, and Louis can feel that he is pulling some stuff into the water that would probably defeat the purpose of a bath for most people. 

"Ah! Lou-" Harry whines, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. The boy had managed to angle himself on Louis' fingers, and is now repeatedly hitting his prostate. Louis doesn't even have to move now, as Harry takes the lead and starts riding his fingers eagerly.

"Hold back, love-" Louis mutters, removing his fingers and earning a whine from Harry. 

"Need your cock, Lou-" He begs, wrapping a hand back around the member. Louis scoots up against the bath, adjusting himself so he isn't sinking down into the water. 

"Okay-" He nods his head at Harry. The younger boy wasted no time positioning Louis' cock up with his hole under the water, before slowly sinking down. 

Harry pauses halfway down, allowing his body to adjust to the stretch, before sinking all the way to Louis' base. 

Louis hisses at the tightness, holding a firm grip on Harry's hips. The younger boy stills for a moment, before he starts slowly rolling his hips back and forth. He moves his hands to grip at either side of Louis' trapezius, and massages his fingers into the muscle. 

Louis moans at the combination of Harry's hands, in addition to the feeling of the boy hot and tight around his cock. 

"S'tight, love-" He sighs, looking up at Harry. "You good?" He questions, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy. Harry nods, biting his lip. He sits up straighter, and slowly lifts up, loving the feel of Louis' cock as it slides against his sensitive rim. 

When he's halfway to the top, Harry drops down again, finally adjusting to the stretch. 

He can't be as "bouncy" as usual, considering they were in a bathtub full of water, so Harry figures he'll have to work slow and steady, try and keep them both on the edge. 

He leans forward, nibbling at the skin around Louis' throat. He tastes just the tiniest bit salty, and Harry wonders if he sucks on it long enough if maybe he'll uncover a new flavor. 

He moves down to the ink across Louis' chest. Below the neckline. Good. He nibbles lightly across the script, stopping at the large, black "78." Harry licks over the skin, before holding some of it between his teeth and sucking until the color turns a deep reddish-purple. All the while, he's still maintaining a steady rhythm with his hips, grinding down into Louis. 

The head of Harry's cock is bobbing in and out of the water's surface, rubbing a combination of water and pre-cum against Louis' stomach. 

"Shit, Harry-" Louis moans, reaching a hand under the water and around Harry's cock. Harry whines at the feeling, but quickly moves Louis' hand away with a frustrated look on his face.

"Wanna make you come first, Lou-" He mumbles, rubbing his flushed, wet lips along Louis' jawline. Louis shudders, biting his lip. 

Harry looks so unbelievably hot like this, grinding on his cock with his head thrown back. The boy looks absolutely wrecked with his flushed face and chest, and the way his hair is curling around the edges from his sweat. 

Louis doesn't even have to move, not that he could with the way Harry is holding him down. The younger boy lets out a deep moan, his mouth dropping open. He stills for a moment, before moving again, this time at a different angle. 

It's kind of amazing, the way Harry will deny himself of stimulation just so that he can make Louis come first. Louis is already so close, and the new angle pushes him even closer to the edge. He holds back a moan, slowly pumping up into Harry. 

Louis can feel the heat stirring below his stomach, and grips Harry's hips until he's marked them with his nails.

"Harry- Haz-" Louis furrows his brows, letting his mouth drop open as he comes inside the boy. 

Harry helps him through it, riding him slowly until he's finished and leaning back against the bath tub. 

They sit in silence for a short moment, before Louis removes his hands from Harry's sides.

"Can you turn around, love?" He mumbles, sitting up to give Harry more space. He waits as the younger boy positions himself back in Louis' lap, trying his hardest not to splash water everywhere, and leans back against his warm chest.

Louis almost feels bad for the boy when he sees how hard his cock is, actually straining up out of the water. He sneaks a hand under one of Harry's thighs, reaching until his fingers reach the boy's hole. 

He slides two of them in, feeling the slippery film that is actually his own cum. Harry relaxes around his fingers, pressing against them just slightly.

"Please, Lou-" He whines, shifting his hips. 

"Okay, baby- Hold on." Louis brings his free hand up to grip Harry's other thigh from the inside, holding it out of the way. 

He starts to pump his fingers in and out, trying out a few different angles. After a small number of attempts, Louis is graced with the sweet sound of Harry moaning against his neck. Harry clenches around the digits, before relaxing again. 

He lets out sweet little sighs each time Louis pushes his fingers in, turning his face so that he's nibbling against the older boy's stubble. Louis adds a third finger, speeding up until he feels Harry's body start to jerk. 

"Lou, Lou-" Harry whines, palming at his own cock.

"C'mon, baby- Come for me." Louis whispers, nipping at the shell of Harry's ear. 

Harry lets out a high pitched moan, followed by a sigh as he releases streaks of white into the water. 

Louis continues to hit his prostate until he feels the boy relax and still his body. Harry leans back against Louis' shoulder, sweat dripping down his flushed, red chest.

"I love you." Louis whispers, reaching his hands around Harry's stomach. Harry turns and gives him a little kiss, 

"I love you, too." He sighs, closing his eyes. 

They wake up an hour later in cold, dirty water, and decide that maybe it's time for bed. 

\-----

It's eleven o'clock in the morning, and Harry wakes up to an empty bed. 

The silence surrounding him tells him that Louis is out, rather than taking a shower or having a smoke. He turns to unplug his phone from the charger, when he notices a text from Louis. 

'with Z. be back in a bit xx'

Vagueness aside, Harry is just pleased to hear that Louis is with Zayn. 

He types back a quick response, just to let Louis know that he is awake. 

Harry pulls the covers back, slowly willing himself to get out of bed. 

\-----

"You psyched for Jamaica?!" Louis shouts as he bounds into Zayn's room, and onto the boy's bed. 

"Yeah, mate-" Zayn smiles, reaching for his lighter. "Pres' says he's got a few people in chile for when we land, too." He finishes, handing the small yellow lighter to Louis so he can light one of the joints he'd been keeping in his bag.

"Thanks-" Louis chirps, holding the flame up to his tightly-rolled joint. He takes a deep breath, absorbing the bitter taste. 

"D'you think it's weird that Harry hasn't said anything about it?" Louis questions, blowing out a steady stream of smoke. "Like, I haven't really brought it up or anything, but I think it's odd that hasn't said a single word about it." 

Zayn takes the joint from Louis' nimble fingers, and inhales some for himself. 

"What do you mean, like- What are you expecting him to say?" He inquired.

Louis combed his fingers through is somewhat-greasy hair. "I dunno, just like- That he'll miss me or something. Like I know it's just two days, but he's usually all over this stuff like telling me to call when we land and send him pictures and shit." 

Zayn sighed, handing the slowly-disintegrating joint back to Louis. 

"Maybe he just wants you to relax for a few days.. Why don't you bring it up later and see what he says?" 

Louis stubs the joint out on the ashtray and shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess I will." 

"You still wanna hang for a bit?" Zayn asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah- What's the thing you wanted to show me yesterday?" He asks, flopping back against the pillows. 

\-----

After finishing up a phone call with his mum, Harry decides to text Mark and get in a workout with the eight or so hours he still has before tonight's show. 

'You up for a session today?'

He sends the message, digging through his clothes to find some football shorts, and pulling them on. 

'already in the gym :)'

Convenient. 

Harry brushes his teeth and fills his water bottle before heading out of the room.   
-

"Hey!" Harry strides into the hotel's gym, opening his water bottle to take a sip. 

"Hey, mate." Mark tosses a jump rope to the boy. "That okay for a warm up?" 

Harry nods, dropping the rope for a moment so he can tie his hair up in a bun. He picks the rope up again and finds a clear space between the equipment. 

"Let's start with three minutes, and then one minute on each leg." Mark orders. He walks over to the speakers and turns on some lesser-known 80's rock station. 

\-----

Some hour and a half later, Harry is on his way back to the room, still wiping beads of sweat off of his eyebrows. 

When he steps into the room, Harry's surprised to find that Louis is back and in the shower. He goes ahead and takes his dirty shorts off and pulls his hair down, before opening the door and joining Louis under the warm water. 

"Hey, babe." Harry mutters softly, placing his hand on the dip of Louis' back. 

The older boy freezes, before realizing who it is and relaxing into the touch. 

He moves out of the way so Harry can rinse off under the shower head. 

"You're a right mess-" He smiles, combing his hands through Harry's wet hair and helping rinse it out. "Let's get you rinsed off, yeah?"

Harry agrees, turning his face into the water and feeling the clean drops wash away his sweat. 

"'M feeling generous today, love, if you're up for it." Louis smirks, going down on his knees in front of Harry. 

"Always up for it.." Harry remarks, tugging a hand around his currently-flaccid cock. 

Louis pulls his hand away, and replaces it with his own. "Let me take care of that." 

He starts gently toying with Harry's cock, pressing his mouth up against the crook of Harry's thigh and letting the water drip over his face. He sneaks his nose in further, teasing Harry's balls with little kitten licks. 

Louis feels the boy tangle a hand through his wet hair, gripping just soft enough that Louis still has full control over his movement. He returns his attention to Harry's cock, and is pleased to see the member starting to stiffen up. 

Louis doesn't get enough opportunities to really appreciate Harry's cock like this. He doesn't think he'll ever get over how beautiful it is. Especially after a workout when his sensitive skin is flushed a soft shade of red. 

He watches the water run down Harry's toned torso and along his cock, dripping off his head. It's almost fully hard now, and Louis works his hand around the base until it is standing on its own.

He moves his hands to press against Harry's thighs, pressing teasing kisses to the head of Harry's cock.

"You've such a pretty cock-" Louis whispers between kisses, eventually gliding his lips smoothly over the head. 

Harry takes in a sharp breath as Louis slowly takes his entire cock in his hot mouth. The boy's body is still running off adrenaline from his workout, and he becomes shaky and unstable as Louis works his incredible tongue around his cock. He feels Louis placing reassuring hands on his hips, holing him against the tiled wall. 

Harry's near embarrassed at how close he is to coming already, but he can't help how weak Louis is making him feel. 

He moves a hand down to rub his fingers along the shell of Louis' ear, keeping his other hand pressed against the wall for support. 

Louis takes it as a signal to go faster, speedily bobbing his head back and forth along Harry's cock, and earning short gasps from the boy.

"Lou- Lou, yeah-" He croaks, involuntary thrusting himself into the older boy's mouth as he comes.

Louis gently moves his lips along the member until he feels Harry stop and start to stumble. 

He reaches both hands up, helping Harry gently to the wet floor. Harry closes his eyes and leans back against the wall, letting Louis climb into his warm lap. 

Louis is careful not to sit against Harry's sensitive cock as he wraps his arms around the boy's neck. He presses his lips to Harry's, opening his mouth up and letting the boy taste himself in Louis' mouth. 

Harry sighs at the salty-sweet taste, and hesitantly pulls away. "Gotta wash my hair." He explains.

"Here.." Louis repositions himself to be behind Harry, and grabs the shampoo bottle. "Let me." 

Both boys eventually emerge from the shower when the water is no longer warm and they're fingers look like premature raisins.

After drying off, they head back into the room with still another five hours left before tonight's show. They climb back in bed and cover themselves without words, cuddling for the next half hour. 

\-----

"You packed for jamaica?" Harry finally asks, breaking the silence. 

Louis nods against Harry's chest, "'M just bringing my tour bags." 

Harry hums his approval, trailing his fingers down Louis' arm. 

"I'm gonna miss you." Louis mumbles, looking up at Harry. 

The younger boy frowns, looking down at Louis. "'S only two days, babe.." 

"I knooowwww, but what if I'm horny?" Louis asks with a smirk. 

Harry smiles, "I think we can figure something out." He responds, moving his hand along Louis' thigh. 

The older boy sighs, rolling his body on top of Harry's and meeting the boy with a kiss. Harry digs his fingers into Louis' bare bum and deepens the kiss. 

"You're very frisky today." Harry notes, raising an eyebrow. 

"Can't help it, look at you-" Louis responds, grinding against Harry's thigh. "Wanna fuck you good before I leave."

Harry moans at the words, feeling himself get hard for the second time that morning. 

Louis pauses, sitting up. "Where's the bag?" 

Harry's eyes widen, "Still in the bus.." 

Louis contemplates his thoughts for a moment, before jumping off the bed and leaving Harry with a rush of cool air to his cock. 

He rummages around in one of Harry's bags before pulling out the first scarf he could find. 

He walks back to the bed, and taps Harry on the side to roll over. The younger boy obliges, and patiently holds his hands behind his back while Louis bounds them together at his wrists. When he's finished, Harry rolls back over and looks to Louis for guidance.

Louis leans down to press a soft kiss to Harry's forehead. "I'll be back in a minute."

When Louis returns ten minutes later, he has a neon orange backpack slung over one shoulder.

It was Harry's idea to have it be such a bright color, hoping nobody else would grab it on accident. Naturally, the other boys knew what was in the bag, their curiosity having gotten the best of them at some point or another. 

Harry is still as he was when Louis left. Laying exposed on his back, cock half hard and leaning to the side.

Louis drops the bag on the bed, paying no attention to Harry as he digs around in the pockets, searching for something. He pulls out a blue butt plug, as well as an inconspicuous looking black ring, and flicks a switch on the side that causes the ring to light up. 

He tosses the plug on the bed, then digs around for his phone, tapping on the screen until the ring in his hand starts to vibrate. 

Harry had gotten the thing at some innovative luxury sex shop in LA last year. Louis was amazed by the fact that one could buy a vibrating cock ring that is controlled by an iPhone app. This really is the future of technology. 

He taps his screen again, turning off the ring. 

Harry is looking at him with desperation in his eyes, and Louis knows that he doesn't have long before the ring won't fit over his ever-enlarging cock. 

He moves the bag to the floor and leans over Harry's exposed body. 

"You doing okay, love?" He asks, taking Harry's cock in his hand.

Harry nods, biting his lip.

"Good." Louis whispers, easily sliding the ring over Harry's member, and giving him a few less-than-gentle tugs for good measure. 

Louis unlocks his phone again, turning on the ring. It isn't too strong, but enough to edge Harry on. 

"You won't mind if I step out for a minute?" Louis asks, his voice light. Harry squeezes his eyes shut, biting down harder into his lip. 

Louis makes sure he has his room key, before grabbing his phone and heading out. 

After he's about ten feet from the door, Louis turns off the ring from his phone. He doesn't want to torture Harry /too/ much. 

He decides that now is as good a time as any to catch up with Liam. 

"Hey, Lou!" Liam opens his door and let's Louis in. "Where's Harry off to?" He asks, shutting the door behind his friend.

"Oh he's taking a nap, got to sleep late last night." He replies, happy to find that Liam has a full fruit platter on his bed.

Liam jumps onto the bed, popping a purple grape into his mouth. "You've got to wonder how much food they end up throwing away from us. I ask for a plate of fruit and they send enough to feed the whole floor!"

Louis laughs, pretending to be interested in the conversation. He pulls his phone out, turning the cock ring back on. If only he could see what Harry looked like right now. 

"Oh, hey- can I see that?" Liam asks, pointing to Louis' phone. "I never saved that car guy's number and I've been meaning to call him."

Louis opens up the contact and hands his phone over without a second thought. 

"Thanks mate. Y'know, might as well call him on your phone because mine's plugged in right now." He shrugs his shoulders, putting the phone up to his ear. 

Fuck. Louis curses himself for being so dumb. Harry is going to /actually/ kill him.

\-----

It's now been over twenty minutes, and Liam is still out on the balcony talking on the phone. 

He's very much considering going back to the room and just manually turning the cock ring off, when Liam finally slides open the balcony door and steps back in the room. 

"Alright mate. Thanks again. Bye!" 

He hangs up and tosses the phone to Louis, who frantically opens the app and stops the vibrating.

"I've got to get going-" He mutters, standing up and walking towards the door.

"See ya later, mate-" Liam waves as Louis steps out into the hall. 

\-----

When he gets back to the room, Louis is met with the beautiful sight of Harry sweaty and panting on the bed. 

Every muscle of the boy's body is straining, and his cock looks like it's about to explode. 

Louis curses under his breath, climbing onto the bed. 

"Lou-" Harry whines, squinting his eyes open. 

"I know, love. I'm here." He reassures the younger boy, sliding a gentle hand along Harry's trembling thigh. "Want me to fuck you, baby?" Louis asks, pulling off his joggers.

Harry whimpers, eagerly nodding his head. 

"Okay, baby. Need you to get me hard, yeah?" Louis coos, positioning his body until he is straddling Harry's face. 

Harry opens his mouth, sticking out his desperate tongue until he feels it press against Louis' cock. He pushes his head up, wrapping his puffy lips around the tip, sucking hard on whatever he can reach. 

"Yeah, babe. Just like that-" Louis sighs, pushing into Harry's mouth. Harry eagerly takes all that he can get, making a mess of his saliva on Louis' cock. Louis feels himself getting hard, but lets Harry go at it for another moment or so for good measure. 

"Okay, love. That's good." He pulls back, leaving a wet trail of saliva down Harry's chin. 

There's no need for lube with the mess dropping off Louis' cock, and he knows that Harry is still somewhat stretched out from the previous night.

"You good?" Louis asks, lining himself up with Harry's hole. 

The younger boy nods, trying to shift his body down against Louis' cock.

Louis grabs his soft hips and starts to slowly press in. He feels Harry's muscles tense up, and pauses to let his body adjust. 

After he feels the muscles relax, Louis pushes the rest of the way in.

"Shit, baby. So tight." Louis groans, digging his nails into the skin over Harry's hips. 

The younger boy begins writhing below him, desperate for more friction against his full cock. 

"I know, love. Just a minute." Louis sympathizes, seeing how heavy and full the boy is. He starts thrusting into the boy, earning deep moans every time he hits Harry's prostate.

"Please-" Harry whines, furrowing his brows together in a desperate pout.

"Yeah, okay-" Louis pauses in his thrusts and moves his focus to Harry's red and purple cock.

He pulls the ring up just enough to wrap his thumb and middle finger around in its place. After he's sure his grip is tight enough, Louis slides the ring off the remainder of the way.

Harry breathes a sigh of relief, but still can't release due to the pressure from Louis' fingers. 

Louis starts moving again, this time slamming into Harry's prostate with every thrust.

"Okay, baby." Louis removes his hand, "You can come now-"

Harry lets out a strangled moan, his whole body shaking as he releases onto his own stomach. 

The sound alone has Louis going weak and releasing into Harry with slow-motion thrusts. 

When they've both finished, Louis starts to pull out before he remembers the plug.

He grabs the thick rubber object, swiftly pulling out and replacing his cock with it before any cum manages to leak out. 

Harry hisses at the sensitivity, but quickly adjusts. 

They lay for a moment, sweaty and panting, until Louis stands up and returns with a damp towel. He wipes himself off, then wipes the mess off of Harry's stomach.

"Better?" He asks, tossing the towel to the floor. 

Harry nods, letting out a long sigh. "I love you." He smiles, nudging his face into the crook of Louis' neck.

"I know, love." Louis smiles, "Get some rest." 

\-----

"Just sit down, we've still got another twenty minutes!" Liam bosses at Harry, who had been aimlessly pacing around backstage ever since they had arrived over an hour ago.

"Don't think he can-" Louis coughs, smirking at his boy. 

"What do you-" Liam raises an eyebrow. "Oh for fuck's sake, you two. Downright shameless!" He shouts, taking a sip of his water. 

Harry's face flushes a light pink as he finally decides to sit down next to Louis on the couch. 

The older boy tangles his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of Harry's neck. 

"That's it, love." Louis whispers, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry situates himself so he can curl up on his side and rest his head on Louis' lap, the older boy resting a protective arm along his body. He loves laying on Louis like this and just listening to him talk, even about the dumbest shit. Kind of like the conversation he is currently having with Niall. Harry's pretty sure he just heard the term 'my favorite kind of pickle' come out of Niall's mouth. Come to think of it, he does quite like those 'bread and butter' ones. 

\-----

"Forty seconds!" Paul shouts over the loud roar of fans just past the doors. 

Harry finishes 'adjusting' himself and runs up to join the group. 

He can do this. Not like he hasn't already experienced a number of shows with something up his arse. Louis seems to read his mind and gives a cheeky wink as the doors are pulled open and they run towards the stage. 

\-----

After they've finished the last song, the boys rush out to the busses so they can head out before the crowd. 

"Hey, Harry and I are gonna take the bus. See you back there." Louis mutters to the other boys as they enter the parking garage. 

Zayn gives a knowing look and nods his head in understanding. 

Louis leads his boy into the bus and slides the small bedroom door shut behind them.

"You okay?" He whispers, untying the scarf from around Harry's head. He loves the fans to death, really, but not when they're tossing shit and hitting his boy in the eye. Glowsticks, to be precise.

Harry nods, looking desperately at Louis. The eye is still a bit red, but that's the last thing on Harry's mind right now. 

Louis gives an understanding nod, checking to make sure he'd locked the door and that the blinds are pulled down.

They wait for a moment until they feel the bus start to move, and Louis helps Harry remove his jeans. 

Harry had had a hard enough time staying focused on stage, but now with Louis undressing him and moving his body like a rag doll, he's finding it incredibly difficult to not search for release by grinding down into the mattress. 

"Let's turn you over, love." Louis whispers, helping harry pull his shirt off and roll onto his back.

Harry makes a whimpering sound, and digs the palm of his hand into his already half-hard cock. "Lucky my pants were tight." He mumbles, squeezing his eyes closed.

Louis chuckles at that, "You're a mess, babe." He pulls Harry's hand away and places them both above the boy's head. "Keep 'em here, yeah?" 

Harry nods his agreement, just trying to keep his eyes open. 

Louis moves his hands to the undersides of Harry's knees, pushing his legs up and apart enough to give him straight access to the boy's hole. 

"Think you can hold them up?" Louis asks, looking up at Harry for a response. 

Harry nods again, keeping his legs in place when Louis removes his hands. 

"Good boy." He whispers, reaching for the plug. When he pulls it out, Louis is met with the sight of his own cum from earlier dripping out of Harry. 

Honestly, if it was anyone else, Louis would probably be grossed out right about now. But it's Harry. His Harry. And there's nothing that boy could do that isn't beautiful. 

He hears the boy's impatient whines, and goes to work, licking flat stripes over his hole to catch the salty mess. He can feel Harry's muscles clenching under him, betrayed by the sudden lack of fullness. 

"I've got you-" Louis whispers, pressing soft kisses to the tender skin. 

Harry's body relaxes and Louis takes the opportunity to gently start eating Harry out, working his tongue through every crevice to clean him up.

He can feel his own cock getting hard, but doesn't want to stop pleasing his boy.

He digs his tongue in deeper, until he's earning constant, desperate moans from Harry's puffy mouth. 

"Close, Lou- 'M close-" He whimpers, clenching around Louis' tongue. 

Louis hums into the boy, and that's it. 

Harry releases in little spurts onto his sweat-glazed stomach, crying out for Louis. 

The older boy keeps going until he feels Harry go pliant around him, then sits up. 

Harry eyes his heavy cock and whines again, "My face, please, Lou. Come on my face-" He whimpers, fighting to keep his heavy lids open. 

"Shit. Okay, babe." Louis agrees, feeling a whole new wave of arousal rush through his body. He kneels over Harry's panting body and begins jerking himself off.

It doesn't take long, what with such a beautiful sight below him, for Louis to reach orgasm, releasing in streaks along Harry's cheeks and swollen lips.

"Look so good, baby-" He stutters, holding himself up so he doesn't fall on Harry. Harry eagerly searches his own face with his tongue, licking up all that he can reach. 

When Louis finishes, he collapses next to Harry on the bed, reaching over to hold the younger boy's shaky hand. 

"Think we're all fucked out, now.." He smirks, turning to give Harry a soft kiss. 

\-----

"Lou! C'mon, we're here!!" 

Louis snaps out of his short-lived nap to the sound of a very impatient Zayn, and peeks through the window to see the airport lit up in the night.

"I'm up!" He retorts, reaching around for his clothes.

"Wake up, love." Louis whispers, pushing Harry's hair out of his face. "I've got a plane to catch." He continues, smiling at Harry's blissful face.

"Nooo..." He hears the boy mumble, eyes still closed. 

"It's just a couple days.." He reassures him, struggling to get a pair of briefs back on the boy's heavy body. 

He grabs Harry's already-dirty flannel from the floor, and uses it to wipe off the mess from his belly. 

Harry finally sits up, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. "Gonna miss you." He mumbles, sucking a purple lovebite under the boy's collarbone. 

Louis reluctantly pulls away so he can put his shirt back on.

"I know, babe. I'm gonna miss you, too." He replies, pulling on his pair of joggers left on the floor from a few nights ago. He's not sure if they're clean, or if he cares.

"Call me when you wake up, okay?" He asks, pulling Harry in for another kiss. Harry nods and closes his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment, I appreciate any and all feedback! Thanks for checking it out!


End file.
